the twin dragon whirpools
by zen-aku the spirit of the wolf
Summary: one night the twin orphan children of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are attacked by a mob, this attack drew something powerful within them. the soul of Alduin is back? but who could he be. he and his evil generals are back in the form of akatsuki. hope isn't lost yet because there is one they fear, in their tongue, they are dragonborn. uzumakicest dark/cold powerful uzumaki's
1. the painful beginning

**Hello everyone it's Kenking here with another new story comin' up. I'm sorry for not updating anything or even writing anything new but that's because I have had no inspiration. PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**I will update world of Olympus sometime within the next month. I have not been updating because I have a series of tests coming up and have had no inspiration for writing. **

**Please don't bitch and moan over my oc dragon as she has some importance to the story.**

**Well let's begin.**

"You are talking!"

'_This is thinking'_

"**I am a demon!"**

'_**Demons can think too'**_

It's October 10th in the village of Konohagakure no Sato and all is peaceful, birds are chirping, kids are playing, an angry mob is chasing two children. WAIT WHAT!?

These children are none other than our resident three year old Jinchurikis Naruto Uzumaki and his twin sister, Mito Uzumaki. Naruto has spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. Mito has long waist-length red hair with two bangs framing her face, blue-gray eyes and two whiskers on each cheek. Currently they are running as fast as their little legs can carry them.

"Get the demons!"

"Avenge our families!"

"Kill them!"

"DIE DEMON!" one man yelled, a genin by the headband he wore, as he threw several kunai and shuriken at the children hitting Naruto as he pushed his sister into an alley. Running after her though slowing down exponentially, soon coming upon a dead end they tried to turn around to run before the villagers reached them, but it was too late.

A man holding a knife, the apparent leader of the mob stepped forward.

"We've finally got you demons and tonight we avenge our loved ones. DINE IN HELL!" he yelled as he lunged forward and stabbed Naruto in the chest getting a cry of pain from him. This sends the mob into a frenzy several people threw bottles cutting the two children all over their arms and chest. After exhausting all their throw able weapons the mob descended on them.

First the chunin came up and pinned Naruto to the wall with kunai through the hands and feet making him scream in pain once again, before grabbing his sister who was trying to scramble towards her brother.

"Please don't hurt my brother we didn't do anything!" she pleaded as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Shut up demon whore! You'll both get some because of all those innocent people you killed!" the man yelled back as he tied pinned her to the ground with her hands above her head using kunai. "First we're gonna torture him and then we're gonna have some fun with you, bitch." He said as he punched her in the stomach eliciting a cry from her and naruto's attention.

"Wait! Don't hurt her if you have to hurt anybody do it to me! Just not her please!" he shouted trying to get free in vain only to get a knife in the shoulder and a shattered kneecap for his effort.

"Too bad demon! It's gonna happen anyway so just enjoy!" the chunin who stabbed him said, as the mob redoubled its efforts.

They broke his other knee before jabbing knives in the conjunction between parts of his knee. The next man a rather short man came up with a sharpened metal poker glowing red from sitting in the flames of a torch and jabbed it into the space under his elbow breaking the joint and burning a hole into it.

As he pulled back he noticed the wounds were healing at an exponential rate already so he shouted his 'proof' of the two children being demons causing the crowd to roar into an outrage. A new person ran forward punching him in the stomach and slashing the words demon into his chest in kanji.

His arm was wrenched free of the wall causing the kunai to rip through it before it too was ripped off the wall and used to slowly skin the arm from finger to finger all the way down to his bicep. The man slowly pulled the skin back causing Naruto to scream louder until it was hoarse and he couldn't scream anymore. When they were done a few men from the crowd started to walk toward Mito, unbuckling their pants as they did so. The apparent leader stepped forward as he fished his dick out.

"Well boys it seems me get to _play _with the demon whore," he looked to his accomplices, "hold her down boys, while we have some… _fun._" The two Uzumaki both looked horrified at what was about to happen. Mito started to struggle more but it was in vain as the two men stepped forward and held her arms down above her head as the leader plunged into her harshly. She was about to yell in pain when villager number 2 shoved his dick in her mouth. She tried to take it out but he forced it further down her throat.

"Aaah," villager2 said as he started thrusting in and out of her throat. This caused her to choke as tears welled up in her eyes, "her throat is so tight and wet." He suddenly came down her throat causing her to choke further. When he pulled out of her throat she started to cough what they didn't notice was the orange energy and wisp of flame exit her mouth when she started to cough. She screamed for them to stop but the leader just thrust into her again and again.

Hearing her pleas from his place at the wall he ripped the other knives from his body and, stifling a cry of pain, crawled towards her. When he got close one of the men noticed him and shouted out an alarm that he was free. Naruto was grabbed and was pulled back so he started shouting.

"Stop! Please let her go," he shouted, futily he continued, "no! Please no!" he didn't notice the blue energy coming out of his mouth or how every time he spoke a puddle nearby shook.

'_I must stop them I promised to protect her' _he thought in panic and rage. Suddenly the world froze in place around him. The sky turned blacker than night and the world shadowed. He looked around as the temperature dropped and a mist rolled in. he froze when a deep gravelly voice spoke.

**[Cue: Skyrim- song of the dragonborn]**

"**Do you want to want to protect her boy?" ** The voice asked.

"Who are you, where are you, what is going on, why did this happen?!" he yelled in fright.

"**I AM ALDUIN! THE WORLD EATER, FIRST BORN OF AKATOSH, KING OF THE DRAGONS! Now answer me boy, do you want to protect her?!"**

"Yes! Yes! I want to protect her she means everything to me!" he shouted with determination burning in his eyes.

"**THEN ACCEPT YOUR HERITAGE AS DOVAHKIN AND RELEASE YOUR GREATEST WEAPON UPON YOUR ENEMIES AND SAVE HER!" **the great dragon roared. A multicolored energy swarmed to Naruto as he closed his eyes feeling the comforting warmth of the energy. The world returned to motion as his eyes snapped open glowing with power. He could hear the voice in his head yelling in synchronization with him.

"Y**O**U **FO**OL**S **WI**LL **F**EE**L**L T**H**E** PO**WE**R OF** MY** THU**'UM,FO KRAH DIIN!" **he yelled pouring as much energy as he could into the shout causing a large ice blue wave(style of sound waves) of ice, wind, and snow to lance forward.

**[With Mito moments ago]**

Mito was in pain, excruciating pain, both physical and emotional. She was currently being held roughly to the ground as one of the men who had come forward was thrusting into her harshly causing blood to leak out and drip onto the floor just before he came in her and continued to thrust a second later when he recovered. Suddenly he stopped as the world froze and turned dark, and a rainbow colored flame rose up across the ground. Despite the flames and the world not being brightened by them what scared her was the booming feminine voice spoke.

"**Do you want to end this pain hatchling and save your lives?"**

"w-who are you, what's going on" she answered fearfully.

"**I am Nulfagarn, the second born of Akatosh, the star bringer, and queen of the dragons. Now I will ask again, do you want to save your lives and end your pain this night." ** The voice spoke back in a motherly tone, soothing the girl.

"Yes I want to save us I don't want to be weak anymore I don't want to hurt like this anymore! How can I save us?!" she shouted in hope and determination.

"**You must embrace your heritage and show the world the power of the Dovahkin. Now Embrace the Power of THE THU'UM!" **the voice spoke rising into a shout at the end.

The redheaded girl closed her eyes as a multicolored energy swarmed to her, the world turned to normal and she knew by the fact that she could feel the man once again thrusting inside her and the semen dripping down out of her. Her eyes snapped open glowing with power.

"Y**O**U **FO**OL**S **WI**LL **F**EE**L**L T**H**E** PO**WE**R OF** MY** THU**'UM, YOL TOOR SHUL!"** She yelled synchronized with the voice still in her head and her brother. They poured as much energy into the shouts as they could as twin blasts of fire and ice flew forward leaving nothing but scorch marks and ice in place of the civilians. With the last of their strength they grabbed each other into a hug for warmth and passed out just as the hokage arrived.

"Anbu!, get these two to the hospital and cleanup this mess! Whatever you do, do. not. Separate them," he looked around. "if what I think happened indeed happened then they will need each other when they wake up." He said as the ninja appeared and took the children away. He took one last glance at the scene as a weasel masked Anbu cleaned it up with a fire jutsu then a water jutsu, and jumped away.

**AN: Well thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed it well I'm out.**

**black man, awaaaaaaay!**


	2. the awakening

**I'm back with another chapter one of my fanfictions and for everyone who does not know I'm perfectly fine with people adopting or using my fanfics as challenges and writing them yourselves, BUT you should PM me if you want to. I'm sorry for the lack of updating in a while but I have been busy but I'm ready to begin again. No flames! Give suggestions and good criticism!**

**I own nothing! And begin!**

It is now morning and our favorite blond soon-to-be ex-punching bag and his Loving, crimson-haired sister are laying in hospital beds asleep. As the sunlight streamed in and hit our now four year old protagonists in the face waking them up.

**(Naruto-centric)**

The first thing he noticed as he woke up was the smell of antiseptic and the blindingly white room around him.

'_Yup,' _he thought cynically _'this is definitely hospital. Were back here. Again.' _

The next thing he noticed was the head of red hair belonging to his sister lying on the bed next to him. Reaching a hand up he started to stroke her hair. Soon she started stir so he stopped and waited. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was the bright blue eyes of her brother.

"Onii-chan!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. With a blink he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight to him. Soon tears started to stream down his whiskered cheeks as he pulled her tighter and cried, whispering,

"I'm sorry Imouto-chan, I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you! This was all my fault. Please forgive me Mito-chan! I'm a horrible brother!" he shouted tears pouring down his face faster than before.

Mito gasped her eyes tearing up, "NO YOUR NOT! Onii-chan you're a great brother, none of this is your fault! You did all you could! You're not weak!"

Naruto shook his head tears still falling down his face, "yes it is! If I had been stronger none of this would have happened! This wouldn't have happened to you if I wasn't so weak!"

At that moment a familiar voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Then how would you like to become strong enough to protect those close to you?" turning to the door they gasped.

**(Moments before)**

The Sandaime was fighting a mighty foe the one thing that not even Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, could defeat; the dreaded paperwork. The sandaime was furiously writing and writing, trying to beat back the menace before it could become stronger. The old fire shadow was on a hair trigger, not only were his surrogate grandkids attacked a few nights before, but his paperwork had doubled because of all the dead civilians. He was interrupted when an Anbu wearing a weasel mask appeared kneeling in front of him.

"Report!" Hiruzen barked.

"Sir, the Uzumaki twins are awake and while they were unconscious the two were attacked by two nurses. Before they could do anything to hurt the twins they were detained by Neko and I." The weasel masked Anbu told the man emotionlessly. The aged Hokage narrowed his eyes dangerously, seething, he stood up and ordered the weasel masked Anbu to leave.

"Neko! Inu! Let's go, we have some foolish bigots to kill," The old Hokage.

It would seem the Kami no Shinobi had finally returned after his regressing into a spineless jellyfish. The two Anbu appeared with a shout of "Hai hokage-sama!" and immediately the four jumped out of the window and across the roof tops on the way to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arrival Sarutobi kicked the door open and marched inside with his Anbu flanking him. Looking for a nurse he spotted one that had just finished signing out a patient. The old hokage walked up to the nurse, face set in stone and eyes as cold as ice.

"What room were Naruto and Mito Uzumaki placed in!" the aged hokage demanded of the nurse. The nurse scowled at the mention of the 'demon-brats'.

"Those demons shouldn't even be here hokage-sama they sho-!" is as far as the nurse got before her head rolled across the floor in a shower of blood courtesy of the cat-masked Anbu. Picking up the clipboard the nurse dropped when she lost her head he looked for the rooms the twins were put in and rushed off as the dog masked Anbu took the body away.

**(Present time)**

The twin Uzumaki turned to stare at the aged Sarutobi clan head in surprise. The old hokage just stared back until one of them spoke up.

"Jiji?! How long were we out? Why are there Anbu hiding in here, and what do you mean by that jiji?" Naruto asked Mito nodding in agreement. This caused Sarutobi's eyes to widen in surprise.

'_What! He noticed the Anbu, but how?' _Sarutobi thought in shock

"Naruto-kun, mito-chan, can you point them out?" His eyes only widened further when he saw Mito point to the ceiling and the window and Naruto point to the wall opposite the window.

'_How did they find the Anbu they should be hidden? They must be sensors!' _the aged hokage thought completely baffled by how two six year olds could locate trained Anbu. Regaining his composure the aged hokage dismissed his Anbu and got the twins attention.

"Ahem! Well I believe we need to have a discussion about what happened last night," pulling out two sets of clothes for them Hiruzen continued, "Here is not the place to talk about this so once you get dressed in these clothes we ca-"

"Wait jiji! You never answered our quest how long were we unconscious we are normally out all day when this happens?" asked Naruto interrupting the aged hokage, much to the old man's amusement.

"you two were out for three days with several broken ribs, broken arms in 4 places, shattered knee caps for Naruto, a broken leg in three places, lacerations and a slash across Naruto's eye." The old man said sadly his rage at their treatment showing in his eyes.

"Sadly it has left a scar which I'm sure you've noticed but from what I've seen by your eyes it seems to have activated something because your pupils are now slits."

"What about what you said about getting stronger?" asked Naruto.

"what I meant was that you would be trained by a few of my Anbu to be ninja, now get dressed we need to talk about what happened last night and then talk to the council about this new bloodline.

**CHAPTER END! Thanks everyone for the love and for reading this fanfic though if you guys don't review, read or favorite this I will be less likely to write these or to continue with the quality I write. The more reviews favorites follows etcetera I write these that you guys like. Anyway again feel free to use this a challenge or adopt 'world of Olympus'. All in a days work for your neighborhood Negro. Black man! Awaaaaaaay!**


End file.
